Imaginary Fiends
Imaginary Fiends is the 154th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Piper has enrolled Wyatt in a preschool. Wyatt has apparently been talking to himself. Unknown to the Charmed Ones and Leo, he is in fact talking to a demon, Vicus, who has cast a spell on himself so that only Wyatt can see him. Vicus is after Wyatt's teddy bear. Phoebe talks to one of her professors, who suggests that Wyatt has an imaginary friend. Piper concocts a spell to try to understand Wyatt, and in the process summons a future Wyatt -- a good Wyatt, quite different from the evil witch-king of "Chris-Crossed". Adult Wyatt walks into baby Wyatt's room and sees Vicus talking to baby Wyatt. Vicus, spooked, shimmers away; in his lair, he realizes that the witch who surprised him was a future Wyatt. Adult Wyatt identifies Vicus in the Book of Shadows. Several of Vicus's henchmen attack, and with Leo distracted, Vicus appears again to baby Wyatt. Adult Wyatt vanquishes the henchmen, but baby Wyatt gives up his teddy bear to Vicus, who curses it with evil. Leo notices the teddy bear in the hands of an unseen figure, just as adult Wyatt transforms into the evil witch-king, and orbs to Vicus's lair, Darklighter-style. Paige and Phoebe orb into Vicus's lair. Unable to see Vicus, they throw potions in vain. Wyatt reveals Vicus to them; Paige throws a potion and vanquishes Vicus, but Wyatt is unaffected. He summons dozens of demons, who attack the sisters. He orbs to Magic School and makes off with baby Wyatt. The sisters and Leo suspect that adult Wyatt wants to take baby Wyatt back to the future, so he will be beyond his family's reach. He needs the Book of Shadows to do this, but being evil, he cannot approach the Book. Phoebe suggests setting a trap for him; Leo agrees to be the bait, because he lacks powers and neither Wyatt will see him as a threat. The two Wyatts orb into the attic. Adult Wyatt tries to persuade baby Wyatt to bring him the Book. Adult Wyatt, though evil, is unwilling to harm Leo. Leo talks baby Wyatt into handing over the teddy bear; the teddy bear glows, the curse is lifted, and adult Wyatt transforms back into the good version. Piper says a spell to send adult Wyatt back, and now baby Wyatt is willing to talk. Episode Stills 7x19_3.jpg 7x19_4_.jpg 7x19_5_www_hqparadise_hu.jpg 7x19_6_.jpg photo01.jpg photo04.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: Maybe it was an imaginary friend. :Piper: No. Imaginary friends are imaginary, hence, the name. Plus, you said he's too young to have an imaginary friend, remember? He's two. Wyatt: greeting Leo, who's holding baby Chris Hey, is this Chris? Oh, my gosh! He's so small. Hey, little brother. (to Piper): Is this before of after he swallowed the marble? Piper: Marble ? What marble ? Phoebe: Easy on the future information ! Wyatt: Of course, you're right. Piper: Not, but really : what marble ? Notes thumb|300px|right|Imaginary Fiends WB Trailer * The title is based on the term "Imaginary Friends". A Fiend is an evil spirit or demon. * In Wyatt's preschool, a big ball of tape can be seen. This is the famous Tapeball which is made off rolled up pieces of tape. These tapes were the marks of the actors so they knew where to stand and where to go to in a scene. * The trailer shows (when Piper casts the spell to communicate with Wyatt) little Wyatt turning into Bigger Wyatt. * This is the 3rd time Wes Ramsey plays adult Wyatt. He'll come back for a fourth and final apperance in Forever Charmed. * Piper mentions the dragon Wyatt created in Forget Me...Not International Titles *French: La Main sur le Berceau 720 Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes